Talk:Athrun Zala
how come Athrun doesn't have one of those fancy border profile thingys? --Instantclassic90 07:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC)Instantclassic90 :What fancy border thingy? show me an example.Nataneokido 12:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Canaver's "measures" against Athrun and "others"? What EXACTLY were they and why EXACTLY? Chairman Durandal on episode 3 of Gundam SEED Destiny, when speaking to Athrun, uses the metaphores about a fake name meaning the thing to which the fake name refers being also fake. Afterwards he says that he is "aware of the measures taken by Canaver against Athrun and others..." ("against" refers that these were negative actions). To what exactly is he refering? I think this is an important topic to discuss and I'd really like some proven info on this because I know the same measures were taken against Dearka. Knifeless (talk) 07:10, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a mistransation since we all know Canaver is one of the few council members that are loyal or sided with Siegel Clyne. He probably made arrangements for Athrun and some other defectors (Lacus and Andy maybe?) to not be charged for treason after their "betrayal". Ukiyaejl (talk) 06:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) But what would that have to do with Athrun not piloting a mobile suit? It references that, when he wants to help the the other pilots with the destruction of Junius Seven that part of the agreement was that he was not to pilot or something, however, Dearka does pilot. I want to find an official source, I've even started re-watchin the entire series to piece this together. It's irritating that they don't just come right out and say it. Knifeless (talk) 10:00, November 29, 2012 (UTC) From what I've seen, a lot of the sources say that Athrun, Dearka and Yzak were to be punished for their actions during the Bloody Valentine War. Yzak was supposed to be executed for destroying the shuttle full of civilians, but spared by Durandal, Dearka was given a one-rank demotion and lost his red coat status for deserting (in this case, opting to aid the Archangel than return to ZAFT when he was released) and Athrun opted to just be discharged from ZAFT over the same punishment. It's possible that Athrun was also to be demoted, but after everything that happened, he opted to retire. As a civilian and not a member of ZAFT, he legally couldn't be able to pilot a Mobile Suit that was still commissioned. A somewhat situation happened in the video game Super Robot Wars Original Generation (and its anime adaptation Divine Wars) when protagonist Ryusei took over a Gespenst to protect everyone from an alien attack, only to be arrested shortly after. Whereas Athrun piloting the ZAKU Warrior was in the interest of protecting Cagalli under his "name" Alex Dino, aiding in stopping Junius Seven was a military operation and thus putting civilian Athrun in the middle of it all would be dangerous and illegal.--Ashura Blaze (talk) 16:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC) That's very interesting. I did know that Dearka was demoted, but I did not consider why the clip with Yzak shooting down the civilian vessel continued to be shown in the series. It was a mistake, however, on his part, so I wonder why ZAFT would want him executed, or punished in anyways. I would think that they would have taken care of his punishment during the series, rather than boost his rank to commander and give him his own team, but your hypothesis does indeed seem the mostlikely. Thank you for your insight, I'll consider these thoughts whilst re-watching Destiny. Knifeless (talk) 06:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Athrun Zala's Orb Rank Demotion??? Call me sceptical, but if your eyes are sharp enough, you'll notice differences in the final part (the scene where Kira wears the ZAFT white uniform) that Athrun Zala got DEMOTED from the Orb Ranks??? I remember clearly when Athun officially enlist into the Orb Military, he was given the rank of Captain, but the rank changes at the end of the final parts that I mentioned above. That's where the difference lies: In the Athrun-centric Special Edition, his rank rose from Captain (gold-orange) to Admiral (large gold); BUT in Episode 50 of the Remaster Edition released by Gundam.info on 6th March 2014, that very same scene shows Athrun "demoted" from Captain (gold-orange) to Commander (gold-green). Any explainations on this?? Not Convinced on this observation?? Please look up "Gundam SEED Destiny HD Remaster - Episode 50: The Chosen Future " in Youtube's GundamInfo Channel and scroll to 22:56 of the video to see for yourself. Tsurugi Matsuda (talk) 18:53, March 9, 2014 (UTC) If I were you, I would consider it as a drawing error. Inconsistency is one major characteristic in SEED series... Pronunciation (talk) 03:59, March 10, 2014 (UTC)